L stands for mischief
by Melodyofthesea77
Summary: L is an anomaly. Found by the League with amnesia, she's more than willing to help her new friends. But with her past catching up to her, can she really become the hero she wants to be?


4th of July

Hall of Justice

DC, America

"Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash, Robin, welcome to the hall of justice," those words were still ringing in Roy's head as other three "sidekicks" sat down on chairs in the transport hall. He moved to the fourth one only to find it occupied. Before him sat a raven-haired girl in a pink tank top and jeans. "Who is she and what the hell is she doing here?" Speedy growled, frustrated that someone else was tagging along for his big day. As far he was concerned, she didn't deserve to be included. The girl looked up from her book, startled. "Oh, sorry!" she moved to walk away but Batman stopped her with a gesture. "Stay L," he ordered then turned to face the boys, "L is the unknown energy impulse we investigated a few days ago. She has amnesia and due to her extraordinary powers and that fact that she is in no database on earth, she is staying with the League," his tone clearly stated: no argument.

Roy exploded. He had a huge row with the Leaguers and was about to storm off when he felt his anger cool. He stood there, unsure of what to do or say when the monitors light up. First Superman with the Cadmus fire, then Zatara with the tiny problem of a sun about to be blotted out. And through this, Roy stood there, frozen. Then the League left he was free. He turned to L who was observing him with interest.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her, knowing she had frozen him in place.

"Making sure you don't look immature by storming out because of a petty argument, you're welcome by the way," L was standing there calm and collected, not the girl he had seen when he'd pushed her the first time.

"Now, I don't know about you, but whatever the hell Cadmus is, I'd like to know what about it has Batman's knickers in a twist," she grinned at the boys.

"I like you," Kid Flash grinned at her.

"Aww, thanks!" L smiled back.

A scant few minutes later, the 5 teens were travelling via a spell performed by L and Kid Flash's super speed.

"So you remember nothing?" Robin asked as they moved through the streets.

"Nope," L replied popping her p. she had changed into a black outfit with green accents and was holding a birch wood staff in her hands. As they flew, she told them all she did know: her name started with the letter L, she was physically and mentally 16, though she doubted that was her real age and she could do magic.

They arrived at the building opposite Cadmus to find some scientist in trouble. KF and Robin paid this no attention and got into the building as fast as they could. Aqualad sent Speedy and L ahead while he dealt with the problem. L accepted Speedy's offer of the grappling arrow but before he could grab her to go across she jumped onto the line and ran down it into the compound like it was a gangplank, not a few centimetre steel cable. Speedy used his bow to go after her.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked as they searched the files.

"Do what?"

"Run down that cable," she blinked only now realising how weird that had been.

"Oh," she looked uncertain, "I'm not sure, but I think it's my shoes,"

Speedy looked down at her combat boots and raised an eyebrow. He got a shrug in response. Then they heard Aqualad shout about the elevator and before they knew it, they were standing in front of a very angry Superboy.

"L!" Speedy shouted across to her, "Try and do the same thing to him as you did to me in the hall. She nodded and focused while Speedy tried to keep Superboy's attention. L rushed over to him.

"It's not working!" she shouted over the fighting, "Something's interfering!"

That was all she managed to say before Superboy punched her into a wall.

"L!" Speedy shouted only to find himself slammed into the wall as well and then all was darkness.

**Hi guys! *waves***

**This is my new story and though this is technically a crossover, I don't want to spoil who L is. She is and isn't an oc.**

**Please fav and review and enjoy!**


End file.
